


I Could Never Love Again

by enemiesoftheheir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Next Generation, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiesoftheheir/pseuds/enemiesoftheheir
Summary: Lily Luna Potter may have been everything Rose Granger-Weasley wasn't, but that didn't mean Rose was going to waste her time resenting her little cousin.That was before Scorpius Malfoy fell madly in love with her.Inspired by 'Jolene' by Dolly Parton.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I Could Never Love Again

Rose wants to throw up.

_Little Lily Luna and Scorpius Malfoy._

The thought would be laughable if it wasn't for the thousands of daggers that pierce her heart every time the image of her little cousin snogging her longtime crush in a cozy cafe flashes through her mind.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man**

She could beg. Plead for mercy on her hands and knees.

Lily would drop Scorpius on the spot and help Rose to her feet like the shining poster girl for all things good she is. And that's the worst part.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't take him just because you can**

Lily has the entire world wrapped around her little finger. Guys are lining up to sneak a look at her.

So why's she need Rose's boy?

**Your beauty is beyond compare With flaming locks of auburn hair With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green Your smile is like a breath of spring Your voice is soft like summer rain And I cannot compete with you Jolene**

Lily; bright, fun loving Lily, with a head of shining crimson curls, glowing porcelain skin and striking sapphire eyes.

Rose can't compete. She'll never be enchantingly gorgeous like Victoire and Dominique, or classically beautiful like Molly and Lucy, or plain lovely like Roxanne.

Merlin knows she can't compete with Lily Luna Potter.

It's a fact of her life.

She doesn't have wit or charm or beauty. She has brains.

It's never bothered her so much.

**He talks about you in his sleep And there's nothing I can do to keep From crying when he calls your name Jolene**

Scorpius Malfoy has never been Rose's to have, and it's never hit her so hard.

She's had so, so many opportunities.

So many times she'd rolled her eyes at Albus's urging looks as Malfoy walked right past her, so many times she'd chosen to sit with a vaguely familiar Hufflepuff over an awkward conversation with the boy she likes.

And now there was nothing she could do as the perfect girl stole her prefect man.

Fate was knocking on her door with an eviction notice for a heart she'd never had a place in.

It felt like a punch in the gut.

**And I can easily understand How you could easily take my man But you don't know what he means to me Jolene**

What's Scorpius to Lily?

A rebound for a year of broom closet make outs with Frankie Longbottom? A chance to prove she's just as Gryffindorishly prefect as her last name and the gleaming badges she wears on her school uniform would imply?

Of all the boys in the world, she had to choose Scorpius Malfoy. Arrogant, rude Scorpius; Rose's man.

**I had to have this talk with you, My happiness depends on you And whatever you decide to do Jolene**

She can’t tell Lily. She could never look the girl she's viewed as a little sister in the eye ask her to break up with the first boy who doesn’t treat her like pretty face paired with a lucky name for the sake of a crush Rose never even bothered to act on.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Please don't take him even though you can Jolene, Jolene**

In the end, Lily would win. Because Lily Luna Potter was beautiful and bold and Rose Granger-Weasley was neither.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... not great. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction and quite possibly my first ever completed story.
> 
> I could do better if I tried but it's two in the morning and I had this idea (bad as it is) and had to write it. And that is how this plotless mess came to be.
> 
> I'd love to improve my writing, so please let me know if there's anything I can improve on!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also I wrote this in notes on my iPod touch yeet


End file.
